ojamajowitchlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Aiko Senoo
Aiko Senoo is the third Ojamajo to arrive in the series! At first a transfer student, Aiko did not make a good impression with Doremi Harukaze and Hazuki Fujiwara at first until they learned more about her. She came off as rude, funny, and full of attitude. But everyone soon learned that Aiko is really a good girl and friend and she was soon befriended and looked up to by many of the students, mainly girls... Originating from Osaka, Aiko has a distinctive way of speaking compared to the others, and often complains when someone imitates it. She also has the Osaka comedy routine down and is a very smart bargainer. Aiko was born November 14th, 1990 and her blood type is O. Her favorite food is Takoyaki and so far she does not have a hate food. In the original series she is voiced by Yuki Matsuoka. In Magical Doremi she is voiced by Annice Moriarty. Personality Aiko is the tomboy of the group who is a natural when it comes to sports or making things in general. Due to her talents she is often looked to first when sport competitions arise. But besides excelling in sports, Aiko loves overcoming a challenge even more! She also has a hidden knack for math and bargaining, though she claims to not be good at math and like Doremi, she doesn't seem to enjoy school so much. Despite her rough behavior, Aiko can also be surprisingly girly and does not complain when it comes to cute outfits, or girly themes. She is also a very funny girl who loves to make others laugh. But sometimes she may overdo it and make others angry or upset with her, though she wont seem to be aware of it at first. Which is why she had made a bad impression with Doremi and Hazuki at first. Aiko may get frightened at times but unlike Hazuki, she does not let it stop her. In Naisho it was revealed she couldn't swim and back when she was little she had made a bet with a friend, promising to marry him if he beat her in a contest. Due to moving she had forgotten all about it, so not ready for marriage, Aiko then had the others help her learn to swim. At first it seemed to do her no good, especially when the swimming race was coming up soon. So Hazuki, being the best swimmer took her place until she suffered from an injury, to which Aiko dove in to save her. Next to Onpu and Hazuki, Aiko has shown a lot of mature traits also. She revealed to Doremi that since her dad always works, she does the housework at home, including dinner, which she seems to enjoy making, especially when it involves her most favorite food: Takoyaki! Aiko knows when to be mature and serious and is usually very realistic when it comes to everything. Though she can also be a major tease to friends, foe, family, and strangers alike. Appearance Aiko's appearance fits her tomboy personality, being the only Ojamajo who wears pants normally. While the others wore skirts, dresses, or shorts. Her theme color is blue. Aiko is a tan skinned girl with deep blue eyes and dark blue hair worn as chest length with a small flip on the ends. Over the course of the series her hair grew slightly straighter and shorter. Her bangs are very short and almost unnoticeable, simply framing her forehead just a bit with multiple loose curls. Including one resembling a cowlick. During the first season and Sharp, Aiko wore a blue pair of denim overalls over a bright green T-shirt with yellow lining underneath, usually with one strap hanging over her shoulders. And plain slip on brown shoes and short normal white socks. During the last three seasons of the series, Aiko's outfit upgraded to an ivy green, plain t-shirt lacking yellow on it, blue jeans and an opened tan vest with the same socks and shoes. For bed Aiko usually wears a big loose purple-blue shirt with a heart in the center over a pair of loose blue pants. For swimming she wears a bathing suit with lighter blue shapes going around the chest. Most likely symbolizing water. She also has a blue bathing suit with a yellow-ish band going around the chest. For winter she usually puts on a brown jacket. Aiko ties her hair into pigtails with blue ribbons when visiting her mother. And usually puts on a cute dress. This tends to make her look younger. She has an alternative version with white sleeves and orange colored hairpieces. Other Outfits As the section has become too long, information about Aiko's other outfits and costumes has been moved to a separate page. To see this page, visit: Aiko Senoo (Other Outfits) As a Ojamajo Like Hazuki, Aiko was willingly forced into becoming an Apprentice after the two females had spied on Doremi talking with Majorika and Lala. Doremi had told them to just stay back, but due to curiousity the two girls caught them through the window. At first Majorika was threatening them, but they all decided it'd be better to just make Hazuki and Aiko apprentices too. Aiko was pretty excited about the idea of being able to help out her dad some more by using magic and she and Hazuki convinced Doremi to want to work in the shop too. Aiko became the blue Ojamajo. *'Transform: 'Pretty Witch Aikochi! *'Spell: 'Pameruku laluku laliloli poppun! *'Magical Stage: 'Pameruku laluku, takarakani! *'Patraine: 'Pameruku patraine! At first, Majorika considered Aiko to be like Doremi, accidentally getting her first spell wrong. However, unlike Doremi and Hazuki. She was the one to specialize in broom riding. By threatening the wooden object if he didn't listen to her. She was one of the only Ojamajo to fly cross-legged on her broom also. Hazuki and Onpu ride facing a side, while Doremi and Hana-chan keep there legs outstretched. Aiko's Yousei is Mimi. Who is a lot like Aiko herself, and very playful. Like the other yousei she is useful to Aiko when she's too busy or needs to be at two places at once. Mimi however, is also rougher then the other yousei, such as when she offered to give a massage and was very violent during it. Aiko's Crystal Ball is a blue shaped Diamond. Possibly symbolizing how she seems to be rough around the edges, but inside she is very warm and friendly. Her instrument, used to form her wand is a Harmonica she's had since she was a child. Given to her during winter after/before her parents split up. As a result, it is one of her most cherished posessions. However, during the two times Onpu needed the group she played the drums. Ojamajo Doremi 16 Its revealed that after middle school Aiko has moved back to Misora City after her mother decided to take a job at the new Retirement Center and her grandfather passed away. Her father still drives a taxi and works under Tamaki's father's company. She attends school with Doremi, and in the same class. Along with Yada, Takeshi, Yuuji, Yutaka, Sora, Kaori, Naomi, Nobuko, and Kayoko. Soon Momoko joined the class when she came back to Japan. It was also found out she rejected Anrima, her childhood friend who appeared during Naisho. Originally they were dating until the 7th grade when he made a stupid joke about marriage. After that she broke up with him. Also revealed was the fact she joined the schools track and field team, setting a record while in Osaka. She loves the Tigers sports team, which caused minor-conflict between her and the girls' teacher. Aiko seems to look the same, but her hair is somewhat longer and seems to be smoother in appearance. She also has begun to wear bangs! Though she still retained some of her small curls and cowlick-curl. Her past Aiko does not enjoy discussing or diving too far into her past. Most likely due to how dramatic it was and upsetting. When she was very young she had fallen and suffered head injuries and was rushed to the Hospital. Her father blamed her mother, which led to them arguing and begin to consistantly fight and yell. After that they divorced and possibly due to the trauma of the fall, Aiko chose to stay with her father instead, leaving her mom in tears as she left. Since then, Aiko secret kept in touch with her mother and often visited her. It also was shown that Aiko's father tried to help her swim during a bath, usually by trying to teach her to breath underwater. To which she either would begin to choke or struggle. Another memory of her childhood was shy when she would cling to her mother after her grandfather would hit her. Due to this she grew up afraid of him. Her family Aiko's mother Atsuko Senoo works at a area that helps the older, or handicapped people. Due to her past miscariage and how busy she was. Atsuko often fought with Aiko's father, which led to their divorce. Koji Senoo is Aiko's father, a bumbling man who can be easily flustered and loves to joke with his daughter. He's a taxi driver and due to this, usually very busy. Her love life Aiko isn't really interested in relationships. But she did have a few guys interested in her: *Arima Kenichi is a old friend from Aiko's past before she had moved. He had proposed to Aiko after helping her from bullies and has stayed true to his word. Aiko and Arima made a bet that if she couldn't beat him at a relay race then she would marry him. In the light novel they were dating until she broke up with him over a stupid joke she found highly offensive. *Leon from Flat 4 is her equilivant. A sports lover who is ready for any challange at any time. He kept challanging Aiko to sport based matching but she always managed to beat him. Most-likely due to his slightly flirty behavior and the fact he kept losing to her, Aiko just didn't show a true interest in him. Leon often sprinkled in endearing words when speaking to the other Ojamajo and Aiko. *In episode 28 of the first season, a tennis player named Yutaka Kashiwashi that Doremi liked instead had a crush on Aiko due to her talent and jokes, but she turned him down. *In Sharp, Another boy of the day Doremi was in love with flirted with all the girls when they were not in a group or with one-another. Relations with the other Ojamajo *Doremi: Aiko upset Doremi at first, but after Doremi learned about her real self she was the first to befriend her. She enjoys playfully teasing Doremi and Doremi may get angry for a moment, but it never lasts too long. *Hazuki: She offended Hazuki on accident when they first met but now they get along very well. Aiko understands that Hazuki is a senstive and caring person and she tries to be gentle with her back, but still believes in being truthful. *Onpu: At first Aiko openly admitted to not liking Onpu, due to her antagonist status. But now they are very close and even had an episode dedicated to their friendship. Anytime Onpu feels sick, Aiko often helps her. She also tends to be the first one to notice when something is wrong. Both girls also seem to not have any qualms about being close together, since they shared a bed a few times with no arguements. *Momoko: Due to both having a rough start with the others upon arrival, the two of them got along well. They both have a sense of humor and a close relationship with Doremi and Onpu. Aiko was nice to Momoko when she told her where she messed up, but also had pointed out she did the same thing, though maybe not as rude... *Hana-chan: Aiko doesn't have too much interaction with Hana-chan, especially in Dokkan when compared with everyone else. She was seen holding her a lot however, and even learned on how to properly handle raising her from Doremi's mother in Sharp. As she didn't really know how to raise a child and worried she wasn't as caring as the others. *Poppu: She thinks Pop is very mature in comparison to Doremi but lacks much interaction with her. Magical Doremi Due to removing culture references, Aiko is now a farm girl from a town nearby. Her name is now Mirabelle P. Haywood. Her parents are divorced and she at one point owned a dog. She has been given a brooklyn, country girl accent. Her favorite food, Takoyaki has been turned into biscuits or cookies. Occasionally, she is called "Mir" by Doremi, much like how Hazuki is sometimes called "Re". Other voice actors and Names *France: Sophie, voiced by Fily Keita *Germany: Sophie, voiced by Anke Kortemeier *Hong Kong: Muimei Ngoiji, voiced by Jeng Lailai *Italy: Sinfony, voiced by Serena Clerici *Mexico: Sophie, voiced by Ana Lucia Ramos *Philippines: Aiko, voiced by Michiko Azarcon *Portugal: Sofia, voiced by Rita Castro *South Koreo: Yoo Sarang, voiced by Bak Seonyeong *Spain: Aiko Senoo, voiced by Diana Torres *Taiwan: Meiwei Aizi, voiced by Lei Biwen *Arabic: Safaa, voiced by Hazar AL-hark Character Songs *Aiko ni Omakase! *Paatto Ikou!! *Aruki da Sou yo *Yugure Buranko Quotes Trivia *''In Fanon she is often paired with Onpu, Doremi, or Momoko. In official media she is often with Onpu and sometimes Momoko.'' *''Sometimes when Aiko moves one or both of her straps on her overalls fall off her shoulderblades.'' *''Aiko likes to put her two hands between her overalls and her t-shirt. 'Though rarely her pockets will be used. '' *''Despite the problems she had with Onpu when she first arrived. Aiko seems to have forgotten she was also like this when she first arrived. Though when Momoko appeared she suddenly remembered that they both had a similar problem and did not even mention Onpu being like this to the Ojamajo. However, Onpu was also the Antangonist that season and may not consider it the same thing. '' *The characters in Aiko's name are Little Sister Tail, Love Child. (Seno = Little Sister, o = Tail, ai = Love, and Ko = Child). *''Aiko's last name has been spelled as both Seno, and Senoh. Though its official spelling is indeed Senoo. '' *''Out of the main five girls, Aiko is third oldest. '' Screenshots/Gallery Aiko casting magic.png Aiko Royal patraine.png|Aiko in royal patraine form Sharp Aiko.png|Aiko during magical stage Aiko Motto and Naisho.png|Evil Aiko plans to rid the swimming pool pattisier Aiko.png|Aiko in pattisier form Dokkan Aiko.png|Aiko going for a ride;in Dokkan Gym class.png Opening shot.png Mischevious.png|Oh ho ho~ Opening shot.png Sad Aiko.png Angry aiko.png Eye glitch.png Unsure.png Onpu Aiko happy.png Relaxing.png Baking 16.png Rare Image.png Onpu Rain.png Onpu Aiko.png Sad....png Hug.png Hop.png Thanks.png Fists.png Flowers.png Point threesome.png Wiki-background YouTube - motto ojamajo doremi episode 26.1.flv 000350340.jpg Doremi .Ojamajo.Doremi.Sharp.34. 998945C4 .avi 000490080.jpg Doremi .Ojamajo.Doremi.Sharp.36. A564251A .avi 000933528.jpg Doremi .Ojamajo.Doremi.Sharp.34. 998945C4 .avi 000198657.jpg Doremi .Ojamajo.Doremi.Sharp.10. F159F170 .avi 001053676.jpg Doremi .Ojamajo.Doremi.Sharp.20. 48C97148 .avi 000505713.jpg Ojamajo doremi 51.rmvb 000773730.jpg Onpu Aiko 2.png Category:Ojamajo Category:Blue Category:Female Category:Apprentice Category:Main Character Category:Witch Category:Characters Category:Child Category:Teenager